


Heat

by kissmyapplejuice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gabenath Baby, I've been silently stalking this fandom for years and now I'm part of it, Omega!Nathalie, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i am who i am, this is pure trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Nathalie had been living a lie for her whole life, and the newest akuma victim is making sure every lie is found out
Relationships: GabeNath - Relationship, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I have two weeks to do nothing, so its time to write all those stories that are swimming in my head. I'm not ashamed. This is set in the omegaverse, so get ready for those dynamics. Also, this is pure trash and pure PWP. Also, Dusuu canonically uses male pronouns, so I use them because I do what I want.
> 
> Anyway, if you don't want to see sexy times I would recommend clicking away. I literally have no control over these two. They literally have so many suppressed emotions it isn't funny.

Since Nathalie Sancoeur could remember being an Omega was not something she wanted to be. She wanted a career, not a family. She never wanted to be given to the highest bidder. When she had been first classified as an Omega at the tender age of twelve since her parents hadn't run her DNA at birth, she begged her parents to keep it from her school. Her parents reluctantly agreed since her first cycles wouldn't occur until she was eighteen, like all Omegas and Alphas. She threw herself into her studies, earning the top marks in her class, parading herself as a Beta, unaffected by the hormones that were beginning to develop. At eighteen, she began suppressants and starting using Beta products because she was never going to fit into the category that her biology had assigned to her. She wasn't an Omega, and she was never going to be.

* * *

_**Eleven years ago** _

_Gabriel Agreste had only ever gone into an Alpha rut with his wife. His lovely Emilie. She was the perfect Omega. Kind. Nurturing. Easily guided. However, she never wanted his mark which he found most annoying, but he allowed it because he loved her. She was afraid it would ruin her career, which Gabriel respected because he liked an equal in his lover, not a follower. He was never the kind of Alpha who would prohibit his mate from having a career outside of the home, as long as the home remained kept and running. So, they never bonded though everyone knew she was very much his especially after their son, Adrien, was born._

_When Adrien was four, however, Gabriel found himself close to going into a rut when a Beta of all things walked in for a job interview. His business was in disarray, and a longtime friend and professor at HEC Paris had recommended one of his brightest pupils, who just happened to be a Beta._

_No Omegas. That was his wife_ _'s only request when he brought up getting a personal assistant, and Gabriel was happy to oblige her whim._

_Nathalie flinches as he enters the room, it goes unnoticed by him, but his scent nearly sends her into heat. She isn_ _'t stupid. Suppressants only do so much but when an unbound Alpha with good chemistry walks into the room, her body is going to have a reaction. Nathalie takes a deep breath as she stands from her chair to greet him._

" _Miss Sancoeur?" He catches a whiff of her Beta perfume and wrinkles his nose, it smells bitter. Almost like it's covering something up. The young woman stands, and Gabriel feels a familiar bubble in his abdomen as he assesses her. She wears a respectable black business suit with a silk red blouse underneath that brings out the rebellious streak in her hair._

" _Yes, Mister Agreste," Nathalie nods her head towards him. It is well documented about his dislike of touch outside of his family, and he takes note that she has done her research, "Professor Martin informed me that are in need of some assistance,"_

" _Yes indeed, follow me," Gabriel eyes her as she complies so obediently. "I am a fool with my own schedule, as well as my family's, and I am in desperate need to have someone help me manage schedules, deals and trades, and business practices. I need someone I can trust,"_

" _Doesn't the Gabriel brand have CFOs and COOs to handle that?"_

" _I do, but they aren't as hands-on with me as I need them to be," Gabriel turns to her, taking note of her stunning blue eyes behind her glasses, "I need someone to know me and my needs, and be able to speak for me at meetings in person. I need someone to manage my home and my family,"_

" _It sounds like you need an assistant and a wife," Nathalie straightens herself looking him dead in the eye, "you already have a wife and I'm not at the top of my class to be an assistant. Thank you for the opportunity to interview but I will be…"_

" _Miss Sancoeur," Nathalie quakes at the use of his Alpha tone, which Gabriel finds curious because Beta's are normally unaffected by it._

" _Yes, sir?" Gabriel takes a deep breath at the phrase especially as she lowers her gaze from his._ _ **So submissive.**_

" _I think you misunderstand," Gabriel circles around her so he is behind her and leans down to be level with her ear, "I need someone who is competent to do the job of a CEO, CFO, and COO while being able to manage a household,"_

" _Sir, if I may outline my understanding of what my job is going to be," Gabriel's nose brushes her neck causing her to tremble. He has no idea what he is doing because he has a loving wife, but there is something about this Beta that is enticing him. His hands thumb the fabric of the blouse, he slowly starts to wonder what the skin underneath feels like._

" _Yes, Miss Sancoeur?"_

" _On top of managing your business financials,"_

" _And my personal ones,"_

" _And your personal ones. I would also need to manage your negotiations and meetings,"_

" _Correct by being my liaison between all my departments and distributors,"_

" _Then manage not only your personal and business schedule but that and your wife and son?"_

" _Yes, are you up for the challenge, Miss Sancoeur?" She looks over into his blue-gray eyes._

" _Yes." With that one word. A deal was struck. It takes all of Gabriel's willpower not to slam his lips on hers, but he quickly shakes the thought, putting a respectable distance between them. Nathalie shows up to work on Monday in a red turtleneck, and Gabriel can't help but feel disappointed_

* * *

Nathalie typed away at her laptop in the private gardens. The mild spring day had brought some needed relaxation for the young woman with Adrien at school, Gabriel doing his supervillain stuff, and Gustave running some errands that she had sent him on. She had started working for Mister Agreste almost eleven years earlier at the age of twenty-two, and now she, on some days, ran a company almost single-handedly by herself. She sighs at the thought as she writes another email to the New York office, who were dealing with a distributor crisis. She didn't have much of a social life. She had friends that she rarely saw. She had had lovers, but they didn't last long. Mainly because of her schedule but also because of the lie she was living. Betas in bed would just never do it for her, and no Alpha would bed a person that they could never knot. Needless to say, this job was all she had.

Nathalie's ears perk up as she hears the chaos outside the walls of the manor. She quickly flicks her laptop screen towards the news.

"… _and my fellow Parisians, no secret is safe. I am the Lie Detector, and no one will be able to escape from the truth…"_

Nathalie can't help but roll her eyes. Over a year of this was really starting to weigh on her especially after she took up the mantle of Mayura, but she hadn't been able to put the brooch on in some time since Gabriel kept changing its hiding spot. She missed Duusu. She missed the power. She missed having no constraints. However, Mayura wasn't suppressed and her Omega tendencies were more prominent which was probably the only good thing that came from losing the brooch. Nathalie shakes her head from her wandering thoughts and zones in on her work, paying no mind to the approaching chaos. Her attention is only grabbed as she sees the Lie Detector flying over her quiet solitude.

"Your lies are going to catch up to you." The akumatized villain's face splits into a grin as he slings something that she can't detect at her. She watches it disappear in her chest as he hops away. Nathalie looks at the recently vacated space on the garden wall and quickly scurries her way inside. She sets the alarm system just in case the villain decides to come back. She walks briskly to her room in that back of the manor to grab some files she had been working on last night, but as soon as she hears the door shut, an unfamiliar heat begins to build in her belly. Nathalie's eyes go wide. _No_ _…no…no…no…_ Nathalie feels the panic start to rise. She might have never had been in heat, but she was very familiar with the concept. She had heard her classmates talk about their first heat as a painful experience, and Nathalie could only imaging what a sixteen-year repressed heat would feel like. Her temperature started to skyrocket and her pussy begins to ache for some relief.

"I thought this took hours to get to full heat," Nathalie kicked off her shoes, pulls her hair out of her tight bun letting her curls fall to the middle of her back. As probably her last sensible act, Nathalie quickly locks her door, hoping to keep others at bay. "Well, Nathalie, it probably would have been hours if you had had your heat like a normal omega when you were eighteen." Nathalie lets out a whine as she feels a gush of wetness drip down her leg. Her heightened state causes her to smell the closest unbound Alpha near her, her boss, Gabriel Agreste.

 _He smells like leather and pencil shavings. How heavenly. I bet if I ask very nicely, Mister Agreste would gladly help relieve me of my situation. Let_ _'s go ask._ Nathalie curses the inner voice and runs to the bathroom, turning her shower on to the coldest setting.

"Please, don't last too long," Nathalie breathes a sigh of relief as the cold water soaks her and her clothes. "I can't take this." Nathalie lowers herself to the cold tile floor and curls herself up into a ball in the corner determined to wait it out.

* * *

Gabriel curses at himself as he rides the elevator up to the main floor of his manor.

"Nathalie, do you have…" Gabriel looks up to see that his assistant is not at her desk. He knew that she had been hit by the Lie Detector, but as soon as Ladybug did her normal superhero thing, Nathalie would have been at her desk. "Nathalie?" Gabriel takes one step outside of the office and is hit by the most intoxicating smell. There was a nearby omega, specifically an unbound omega, who smelled perfect, and because of that his suppressants, that normally kept him so stoic and unemotional, failed. Gabriel felt his mouth start to water as he rushed down the hall. He had never had this reaction before. Emilie's scent had been that of wildflowers and morning dew, it relaxed and enticed him. However, though they were compatible, this new smell was a perfect match for him. Freshly pressed linens and the smell of a new book. His home. This was the smell of home. Gabriel found himself in front of his assistant's bedroom door. _I wonder who she has over._

"Nathalie?" Gabriel tries to hide the effect of the scent in his voice as he gently knocks on the door. "Nathalie, what are you doing in there?" Gabriel knocks again with no answer. "Nathalie, open the door." He goes to open the door to find it locked. Gabriel rolls his eyes and unlocks the door with his skeleton keys. As soon as the door opens, Gabriel's senses are overloaded with the scent of the omega. He feels his erection become harder as he thinks about bedding them. _Ah, rut, I didn_ _'t miss this_. He hears the shower running and he feels slightly embarrassed at the thought of catching his assistant in the shower, however, the smell was coming from in there. As Gabriel feels the rut starting to set in, he drops the suit jacket, vest, and rips the candy-cane ascot from his neck as he walks through the open bathroom door and sees Nathalie, fully clothed and hair clinging to her wet skin, curled up in her standing shower.

 _That little liar._ She was the omega. For eleven years, she had passed herself as a Beta without so much of the slightest detection by him or his staff. He could taste on his tongue that this was a virginal heat. Gabriel groans softly to himself at the realization. His little peahen had been suppressing her heat since she was eighteen, and he was going to take the greatest pleasure in deflowering her. This was what he needed. He had been trying to control his growing feelings towards his assistant because he didn't want to hurt her since she would have never been able to bed him as Beta, her body wasn't built to receive him like an Alpha's or Omega's. But here she was, in heat, ready for him.

* * *

Nathalie barely registers the movement in the bathroom, she can only focus on the growing need for an Alpha that is raking through her body.

 _He smells so close._ Nathalie feels another gush of wetness coat her. _I just want him._ Nathalie looks up when the glass shower door opens and sees none other than the object of her desire.

"You, Nathalie Sancoeur, are a liar," Nathalie whimpers as she looks up and sees the Alpha's blue eyes piercing through her, his fingers unbuttoning the top two buttons of his linen shirt.

"Yes, sir," Gabriel turns the shower off and picks her up off the cold tile, drenching his white shirt in the process, but he didn't care. He needed her comfortable, one of his primal Alpha needs. He felt the need of protection further rise as she nuzzles into his neck, taking in his scent. As he nears her bed, he feels her tense up, but he deposits her gently on the ottoman at the foot. He watches her eyes darken in lust as she looks at his chest through his translucent shirt, and at that moment, he wants nothing more than to throw her on the bed and fuck her into the mattress. He takes a deep breath and wills his rut to calm down like he had done before with so many willing omegas. His hands come up and undo the buttons on her blazer, slowly extracting her arms from the sleeves. "S-S-sir,"

"You must be burning up," Nathalie's mind starts to run away from her and all she can do is nod, and as soon as her blazer is tossed aside, his hands go under her turtleneck.

"Sir!" Nathalie manages to suppress her emotions for a brief moment to take hold of his hands. _They_ _'re so large. I wonder how they would feel on my breasts or how those long fingers would feel inside me?_

 _Silly omega, defying an Alpha._ Gabriel slaps her hand and watches as she obediently retreats allowing him to remove the offending garment. Gabriel couldn't help but revel in the softness of her skin that felt like a fine cashmere. He couldn't wait to dig his fingers and teeth into it. He quickly shook the thought out of his head and looked at the woman before him. It took all his strength not let out a whine when he sees her sheer lace bra giving him a perfect view of her dusty pink nipples. A soft blush creeps up Nathalie's pert breasts under his stare.

"Nathalie, this is simply to make sure you don't become ill from being in wet clothes," a sudden wave of sadness and disappointment washes over him from her. Who was he kidding? He knew that wasn't the case.

"I can do it myself though, Sir," Gabriel looks up into her blue eyes, seeing the fear and arousal in her. It really was her first heat. Gabriel can't help himself as he pulls her by the belt loops closer to him. Her hand on her shoulder, her chest against his wet shirt, and his face buries into her neck.

"Tell me, my pretty little Omega," Nathalie's quiet moans only egg him on, causing him to leave tiny little bites along her jawline which to his joy causes her to bare her throat to him, "have you ever experienced your heat?"

"No," her voice is barely above a whisper as she turns her face away from his. He imagines it is to hide the blush creeping up from her chest.

"No what…?" Nathalie lets out a shaky moan as Gabriel grips her hips, pulling her closer. Soft whimpers leave her as she feels his erection pressing against her still clothed entrance.

"No, sir," he chuckles as he continues his trail downward, her delicate sighs and noises doing nothing but cause his erection to get harder and harder.

"I imagined so since you've been living as a Beta since you were eighteen,"

"Twelve," _Oh dear god, this poor Omega, so repressed_. Gabriel feels his rut slowly growing out of his control, and he nudged the lacy material aside capturing her pert nipple between his lips. Her cry is the most beautiful thing he had ever heard and without his knowledge, his hand reaches up to capture its twin and the other makes quick work of her belt buckle and pants' latches. His hand dives under the waistline of her pants and is greeted by her soaking core.

"Fuck, Nathalie," Nathalie's back arches to get closer to his hands, to cause more pressure, but he can sense her apprehension.

"Gabriel, please," Gabriel finds himself switching breasts, biting a little more on the new nipple than the previous. A strangled gasp leaves her as he pushes her panties fabric aside to run a figure over her soaking slit.

"Please, what, Nathalie?

"P…p…please. Please, stop," those were not the words he was expecting.

"Why should I?" His finger plunges into her depths causing her to let out a scream. "God, you are so tight. It's been so long since you've bedded anyone," Gabriel runs a tongue up her neck.

"Think of…" Nathalie tries to find the words as the pleasure mounts especially when he adds another finger. His fingers playing her like a piano as his other hand works to rid her of her bra. "Think of Emilie. You don't want me, it's just the heat. It's just biology," Nathalie feels her voice break and a tear form in the corner of her eyes at her words. "Think about the consequences,"

"Oh. I have," Gabriel brings Nathalie up to be face to face with him, his fingers never leaving her. He might be in Rut, but he knew that he had to prepare Nathalie to take his cock later. He adds a third one, stretching her, as his eyes bore into her. "I'm thinking about how I am going to fill you with my cum and how you are going to walk away from this shared heat with my child deep in your belly. I'm thinking about how you, Nathalie Sancoeur, will bear my mark, my name, and my children. Damn the rest,"

"S-s-sir," Gabriel spreads his finger apart, further stretching her, causing Nathalie to gasp and he takes the opportunity to slam his mouth to hers, forcing his tongue to battle with hers.

"Emilie never smelled as right as you," He gasps out as she starts undoing the rest of the buttons his wet shirt. "She was good and obedient, always aiming to please, just like you, but it was never perfect. She never wanted my mark. She didn't want her skin marred where others could see. Would you let me?"

"Let you do what, Sir?"

"Mark you. Claim you. Knot you. Make sure that every Alpha knows that you belong to me. Be my perfect little Omega," Nathalie looks up at him. The look reminds him of the time they first met. Her eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. He runs his thumb over her swollen lips.

"Yes," that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Gabriel takes his fingers out of her causing Nathalie to whine at the loss of him, but he makes quicks work of ridding her of her pants. Within seconds, Nathalie hears the tearing of her panties.

"Look how wet you are for me," Nathalie looks bashfully at the man above her, shirt hanging open and pants on, hungrily eyeing her nude body. "Such a good girl, aren't you, my peahen? Laid bare for your Alpha," All Nathalie can do is nod, but he grabs her hair, yanking her head back so she looks at him in full on. A moan leaves her mouth, and Gabriel lets out a menacing chuckle causing a new wave of arousal to find her, "did I discover one of your kinks, Nathalie?"

"…Sir," Gabriel gently rubs the area he pulled but does it quickly again earning another gasp from the small woman.

"I imagine that you've been longing to let your omega side out," Nathalie's eyes go wide, "fucked into a bed by an Alpha with no mercy. I imagine you would love me fucking you as Hawkmoth," Nathalie's eyes flash with a particular fantasy from before she knew her boss was the masked villain. It didn't go unnoticed by the Alpha. "You've fantasized about it haven't you?"

"Yes…" Another yank of the hair causing Nathalie to yelp in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir,"

"Good girl," the gentle massages soothe Nathalie, "was it before or after you knew it was me?"

Nathalie blushes and whispers, "before, Sir,"

"Imagining bedding a villain. A criminal," Gabriel picks up Nathalie before roughly throwing her onto the bed. He tsks at her while removing his shirt and kicking off his shoes. He circles the bed so that he standing on the side. "You should be punished for that. Thinking of another man in between your thighs,"

"But it was you, Sir," Nathalie eyes him innocently from the bed, well as innocent as a fully nude woman can look, propped up on her elbows.

"You didn't know that. Now come sit on the edge of the bed," Nathalie scrambles to meet him, her face level with his clothed erection.

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel smiles down at the sight. His Omega. Eager to please.

"Take them off," With shaky hands, Nathalie undoes the belt and button holding up Gabriel's pants. She lowers them, sinking to her knees to help him step out of them along with rolling his socks off his feet. Gabriel groans at the sight of Nathalie on her knees, especially when she goes back up to slowly take off his briefs, letting his erection free from the confines. Gabriel lets out a sigh of relief while the Omega lets out a gasp which causes a small chuckle to come from the Alpha. Alpha penises were known for being larger than normal, but Gabriel knew that he was more well-endowed than normal.

"I trust you are no virgin, am I right? I would hope I'm not fully deflowering you," Nathalie braces herself for some hair pulling, but instead is greeted by soft strokes of her head. Gabriel Agreste, stoic and unemotional Alpha, was petting the Omega at his feet.

"No, Sir,"

"How many people have you let into your bed?"

"Seven. Five men and two women,"

"Interesting. All Betas?"

"The men were," Nathalie looks up at him, "only one of the women were,"

"What about the other one?"

"She was an Omega,"

"Interesting," Gabriel twirled her red streak in between his fingers, "two people so eager to please. I bet it was a magical night," He watches as a blush returns to Nathalie's cheeks.

"It was nothing more than a passing phase in college,"

"That you partook in more than once," Nathalie looks up at him, surprise on her face, "don't lie to an empath, Nathalie, it won't end well. How many nights did you and your Omega lover ravish each other?"

"A week while I was visiting my parents,"

"Which part did you enjoy more, satisfying her or having yourself satisfied?"

"Pleasing her, Sir,"

"We will discuss that later, but now satisfy me," Gabriel once again runs a thumb over her bottom lip, but this time Nathalie captures it in her mouth, sucking gently on it. Gabriel hisses at the sight of her hollowing cheeks as he steps out of his clothing circling his ankles while watching her bob up and down his thumb, "my cock would like to be acquainted with that pretty little mouth of yours,"

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel watches as Nathalie releases his thumb before quickly taking his cock into her mouth. Gabriel groans at the sensation. Her mouth was glorious. He feels his eyes flutter shut as she bobs up down his length. Her tongue and teeth adding just the right amount of pressure that causes his legs to shutter. He leans back and tangles his fingers into her hair, pulling it softly. Her whines cause vibrations up and down the length of his penis, well the part she could fit in, and suddenly it wasn't enough. Gabriel starts to thrust into her mouth, and the gagging sounds send even more delicious feelings down his dick.

"God, your mouth, Nathalie, it's perfect," he looks down at her, gently taking her glasses off her face. Her blue eyes flicker up to him, and he feels a burst of love blossom in his heart at the sight of his Omega's lips around his erection. "You're perfect, my pretty little peahen," the situation was overwhelming for him. From the growing feels that he had been harboring for his assistant to the thoughts of putting Emilie to rest to the current situation. It was all too much. He pulls her off him and smiles as she whines. "On the bed,"

Nathalie scrambles back onto the bed, but then she remembers that the traditional position of shared heats. She goes to flip herself onto all fours, but Gabriel's soft hands stop her. He gently pushes her down onto her back and pressing a tender yet passionate kiss onto her lips. He leans back, taking out her earrings, placing them by her glasses.

"Shared heats can get quite passionate over the next three or so days, I don't want to hurt you," Nathalie's heart flutters as she looks into his blue-gray eyes at his tenderness and care. Gabriel looks down at the woman underneath him, her dark hair fanned out underneath him, her red streak contrasting the white linens. Her crystal-clear blue eyes shining with so many emotions revolving around him, Gabriel doesn't understand what he had done to deserve her. Feeling his insecurity, Nathalie leans up, capturing Gabriel's lips in a tender kiss. The two of them fall back into the soft sheets. His lips precede down her body, leaving light, butterfly-like kisses, until his hot breath dances across her aching cunt.

"Sir?"

"I'm not worthy of you," Gabriel's tongue darts out, tasting the sweet mead that was coating her. He hums as he dives in deeper. His thumb goes up to put rub circles into her clit causing the sounds coming from Nathalie to increase in volume. Gabriel wants her to cum. He wants her to come undone by his mouth before taking her as his.

"Gabriel," his name sounds like a prayer as her thighs clench as if to hold him in place. His eyes flicker up to see pleasure etched over her face. Her mouth slightly agape, sweat gathering on her brow, eyes screwed shut. Gabriel's mouth switches places with his thumb, and once again plunging two fingers into Nathalie. Nathalie screams and arches her back, pressing herself closer to her lover. Her hand entangling themselves in his hair. He can feel her velvet walls start to quiver around his fingers.

"Tell me how it feels, Nathalie," Gabriel can hear the deepness of his voice that has come from his rut. He watches Nathalie struggle through her pleasure.

"Good," Gabriel frowns at her squeak, he knows she's struggling for words, but his Alpha pride is at stake.

"Just good? I could stop if it's not up…" he slows down his assault on her, but she whines causing a smirk to appear onto her face.

"No! No, please, don't. Please, dear God, don't you dare fucking stop. You feel so good," Nathalie lets out a sigh as Gabriel's long fingers hit the sweet spot within her, "I need you, Gabriel, please,"

"Not until you cum for me, my dear," Gabriel feels her reaching her peak. "So, cum for me, my pretty little peahen," as soon as the words leave his mouth, a rush of wetness leaves Nathalie as the waves of her orgasm reaches its peak, and Gabriel gladly drinks deep.

 _One more time._ Gabriel looks up at Nathalie's heaving breasts, and he sees her visibly shaking from what he knows to be crying.

"Nathalie," the blonde man quickly gathers her into his arms and her tears fall, "shhh, my dear,"

"I'm… _hic_ …sorry," Nathalie gets out between her tears, "I don't know…what's wrong,"

"It's okay," Gabriel tilts her face to meet his eyes, "this is all overwhelming,"

"But I'm so happy," Nathalie buries herself into his chest, snuggling closer, "I don't know why I'm crying,"

"Like I said it's overwhelming. Shared heats always are especially the first time," Gabriel's hand once again drifts to Nathalie's wet opening, "and I imagine after so many years of suppressing, it's going to be a lot more explosive for you,"

"Sir, I…" One of his fingers slides into her with no hesitation, "sir!" Nathalie winces, she's still a little tender from her orgasm.

"You were saying," His finger moves at a leisurely pace, keeping her tenderness in mind, as he eyes her with his blue eyes.

"I was saying…that…I…think that we should discuss what…this…is be-before," Nathalie struggles to form her sentences as Gabriel picks up speed, taking great joy in her struggle, "this continues,"

"Oh, we will, but I can already see the need building up in your eyes," Nathalie quickly shuts her eyes at his statement, "you've agreed to my mark, my knot,"

"But, Sir…" Gabriel yanks her head back, her eyes snapping open, looking deep into his.

"Did you not agree to do those things?" Gabriel adds a second finger into his mission, spreading them slightly apart to form a V further widening Nathalie's opening.

"Yes, Sir," His pace continuities to pick up, "but what about Adrien and Emilie?"

"Adrien understands the dynamics and bonds. He will understand what we are,"

"I'm your assistant,"

"No, you're my mate, Nathalie," Nathalie captures her bottom lip with her teeth as the pressure builds again, "you are also my assistant and a good one at that,"

"What about Emilie?"

"I'll figure that one out," Gabriel adds a third finger into Nathalie's cunt earning a moan from the woman draped over his lap, and her nonchalantly places his glasses next to hers, "but right now I need that Omega brain of yours to understand that the minute you cum on my fingers again, I am going to bury my cock so deep into your core that you aren't going to be able to walk straight for a week," With those words, Gabriel feels more wetness gathering around his fingers and his other hand goes up and twists at her erect nipples. Taking pleasure in her whines.

"Oh, God,"

"Gabriel will do," they both can't help but laugh at the joke, "but over the next three days, I am going to have you all over this room. I'm going to take you against the window, the door, the wall, the shower, your desk, any place you can think of,"

"Yes, sir," Gabriel can feel the familiar feeling of quivering walls.

"You will take my knot every time, begging for it, understood,"

"Yes, sir,"

"God, you are so perfect, Nathalie," Gabriel shifts their bodies, so he is once again between her legs, watching his fingers slid in and out of her, "so very perfect,"

"Gabriel, I'm…" He smirks down at her flushed face, screwed tight in pleasure.

"You're what, my sweet?"

"I'm going to cum,"

"Do it," Nathalie arches off the bed as another orgasm washes over her, her cunt clamps down on his fingers, but he quickly extracts them. Gabriel looks down at the picture-perfect sight and makes a mental note to sketch it later so he can show her how beautiful she looks. Without a second thought, though, Gabriel takes his cock into his hand and slams into her. For both of them, the world stops. Everything around them fades away, and both of them can focus on the complete feeling that floods them. He gives a small experimental thrust, earning a cry from the woman under him. Though he knew this wasn't the traditional position for a first shared heat, he wanted to memorize every moment of this. He had never wanted to do that with Emilie, but something about the woman under him made him forgo tradition for the first time.

"Gabriel," Her breathy moan shakes him from his foggy haze to see her blue eyes staring up at him. He brushes a strand of hair away from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear.

"Give me a minute. I want to remember how perfect right now is," Gabriel lets out a shuddered breath, closing his eyes. He focuses on the feeling surrounding him until Nathalie guides his lips to hers, triggering the instincts inside him. The tender kiss morphs into something more passionate as he begins to thrust into her, his hand gripping her wrists above her head as he leans back to look down at her. He watches as her breasts bounce as he picks up his pace, marveling in the beauty of the situation. Her legs wrap around his waist, but she wasn't close enough. It was frustrating. The sighs and moans leaving his lover, however, just spur him on, so he takes one of her legs and places it on his shoulder, going even deeper.

"Fuck," The sound of the profanity leaving her mouth causes him to moan in response.

"You like that, Nathalie?" His pace increases and soon the sound of slapping flesh mingles with the moans.

"Fuck, yes, Gabriel," Gabriel feels her struggle against his grip, "please let me touch you, mon chéri. Let me show how much I appreciate you," her blue eyes flicker up to her captured wrists, almost pleading for them to release themselves.

"Very well, my pretty bird," Gabriel angles her body so he can continue his pace, as well as, lean in close to her ear, "I'll do it in exchange for something,"

"Anything, Sir," Nathalie's eyes lock with his, "anything you ask,"

"Just a kiss," Gabriel smirks, but Nathalie is all too happy to oblige. Her lips capture his, and as promised, her hands are released from his grasp. They frame his face, bringing him deeper into their battle. Soon, Gabriel can feel the knot forming at the base of his cock, and Nathalie's whines and moans only help hasten the process, as well as, his thrusts. However, he watches as her eyes go wide as the knot expands. Her walls as an Omega are softened to accommodate the growth, but he can only imagine that the unfamiliar feeling feels off. Gabriel hoists her up so that she is sitting on his folded knees, pushing him even deeper inside her, but he stills his hips and holds hers in his hands.

"Gabriel," Nathalie clings to his shoulders as her words softly brush across his lips. Gabriel feels the familiar swell of love fill his chest as he looks into her blue eyes, which are trying to figure out why he stopped.

"Are you ready?" Both of their eyes are swimming with a silent exchange of promises, but Gabriel's answer comes in the form of a tender kiss. With the silent acceptance, Gabriel begins to thrust upwards, and grabs her ass tightly, increasing his pace gradually.

"Oh, fuck," They both know that they aren't going to last much longer as Nathalie's walls start to flutter around his growing cock.

"God, you're so perfect, Nathalie," Gabriel grumbles into her neck, "eager to please,"

"Always, Sir," He captures her lips with his again and starts to pound into her at a grueling pace. That was the nice thing about being an Alpha, he was powerful and had good stamina when it came to bedding an Omega. Nathalie's muffled whines let him know she's reaching the end.

"I'm so close, my pretty bird,"

"Please, Gabriel, give it to me. Please, I need it," Omegas in heat were so predictable.

"What, Nathalie? What do you need so badly?" Gabriel threads his hand in Nathalie's dark locks, pulling it, so her neck was on display for him.

"Give me your knot, Gabriel! Fucking, coat my pussy with your cum to remind me who I belong to," Gabriel can't help but look at Nathalie with wide eyes. The unexpected words flying from her mouth cause him to take pause in his own thoughts before smirking. He can feel the shallowness of his thrusts as his knot makes it impossible to leave her cunt.

"Only if you say please,"

"Fuck! Please, Sir. God, please, I need it," With the final plea, Gabriel buries his teeth into her neck, tearing the skin. Biting deep enough to mix her blood and his saliva, sending them both over the edge. As soon as the highs of their orgasms wear off, Gabriel lays them down on the soft bed into a more comfortable position while they wait for the knot to recede. They silently lay with each other, eyes closed, Gabriel softly caressing her hair as Nathalie snuggles deep into his chest. Nathalie lets out a moan, her hands clinging to him, as the next orgasm washes over them as the knot begins to shrink. Three more orgasms later, Gabriel feels the knot finally recede fully as he slips out her warmth. Neither of them had spoken a word, but Gabriel can feel her concern and apprehension not only through their newly form bound but the powers that come with his Miraculous.

"Nathalie,"

"Don't, Sir," Nathalie burrows deeper into his chest, "just let me keep pretending,"

"Pretending with what?"

"Pretending this is real," Gabriel hooks a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes to meet his.

"This is real, Nathalie," He watches as tears form in her eyes, "you are mine and I am yours,"

"But Emilie…" Gabriel scoops her up out of the bed, grabbing their glasses, before setting down in front of her full-length mirror. He hands her glasses, and they put their respective pairs on. Gabriel grabs her chin, forcing her to look at the reflection of the two of them, and with his other hand moves her hair so the fresh mark is still visible.

"Do you see that?" Nathalie nods, "that is my mark. You are the one wearing it. You are the one I chose, Nathalie Sancoeur, not Emilie, not any other Omega who has thrown themselves at me, you,"

"Only because…" Gabriel whips her around, slamming her against the wall.

"No," Nathalie can see the rage in Gabriel's eyes. "It was always meant to be yours or someone else would have already taken it. Do you hear me? It is yours because I wanted to give it to you, and I can't wait to receive your mark when your next wave happens," Nathalie feels a blush creep up her cheeks at the thought, "Did you know you nearly sent me into a rut when I first met you? But I never thought you could take me knot or bear my young. However, here we are," Gabriel licks the already healing wound, "and I wouldn't have our love story play out any other way,"

Gabriel pulls back and looks at his Mate's eyes seeing all of the love in them, "I love you, Gabriel,"

"And I you, Nathalie," Gabriel backs away and starts to dress, "but you will have to excuse me, I need to feed you and bring back sustenance because this going to be a long three days,"

"Sir, I…" Gabriel swiftly kisses her before heading for the door.

"I would advise clearing our schedules and setting up arrangements for Adrien, he probably shouldn't be home for this,"

"Sir…"

"Gabriel," Nathalie looks at him with confusion, "I think you should just call me Gabriel except in certain situations of course,"

"Gabriel, we should talk," Gabriel walks back to her, taking the nude woman into his arms.

"I know. God, your scent is changing," he buries his face into her hair, placing a tender kiss on her forehead, "you smell even better like a fresh pot of coffee and new fabric swatches," Gabriel's hand starts fondling her breast, gripping her hip with the other.

"Gabriel!"

"Right, we have a lot to get done in a short amount of time before your heat flares up again. I promise we will,"

"Promise?"

"Yes." Gabriel quickly leaves the room for the kitchen while Nathalie makes quick work of schedules and arrangements.

* * *

Nathalie gently rocks in the nursery chair softly humming a lullaby, the warm sunlight streaming in from the tall windows, as she softly caresses her stomach. Seven months since the fateful akuma attack and a lot of had changed. A little too rapidly for her taste, but none the less she was happy with them.

Hawkmoth and Mayura had disappeared without an explanation leaving many questioning if they would ever return. Nathalie had laughed at the headline because it was the same day that she had gotten the results back from the doctor, confirming her pregnancy.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had taken up with helping the police with the crimes that happened around Paris every day, so technically they were still superheroes.

Emilie had been buried after being 'found' in Tibet, an ill-fated hiking accident. All three of them mourned, but they got through it together. Healing completely would take time.

Finally, Nathalie and Gabriel had married with the blessing of Adrien and the ire of the media. When the announcement of their bonding hit the press, the media had essentially turned her into a lying Omega whore who wanted nothing but Gabriel's money. The family knew the truth. After everything seven months ago, Gabriel and she had sat Adrien down and told him what happened. _The little ball of sunshine_. He was ecstatic claiming he knew his father's feelings all along. He was also overjoyed at the idea of being a big brother.

She smiles and looks down at the ring on her finger, the middle diamond had two smaller stones on each side, a sapphire and an amethyst, a nod to their days as the supervillains. She was Madame Agreste, something she had always wanted but never thought she could have. Her fingers gently caress the mark on her neck, signifying her bond with her now-husband. Life really had thrown her for a whirlwind from nearly dying because of a broken miraculous to thriving because of akuma attack. She sighs in between her humming as she surveys the room. Soft pink roses adorn one wall while the others are a soft white, giving the room a soft glow in the mid-morning light. The white crib sits across from her, already covered in matching pink sheets as if the baby is coming tomorrow rather than in two months. Stuffed animals and toys lie scattered around the room, the work of Adrien trying to sort out the best placement for everything. He wanted everything perfect for his little sister's arrival.

Her phone buzzes and she looks down to see a text from Adrien overlaying her background letting her know that he had made it back to school from his lunch hour. Nathalie swipes away the notification and looks at the picture. It's from her wedding day that was two months ago. She didn't know why Gabriel had made her wait that long to get married or why he made such a big deal about a large wedding. She had a suspicion that he wanted to design a wedding dress that would show off her growing belly. He also probably wanted everyone to know that she was carrying his child and that she was his mate. She was his and he was hers. The white dress was made out of chiffon and lace, and clung to her body beautifully, showing off her belly. Gabriel won't have anything less than perfect. It was one of the many reasons why she loved him. A soft kick startles her thoughts.

"Well good morning, ma petite," Nathalie smiles down at her stomach, "glad that you are finally awake. Let's go find your papa, shall we?" Another kick makes her laugh, "Glad you agree." Nathalie hoists herself out of the chair, the light blue cotton dress falls to the ground. Gabriel was all too happy to design her whole maternity wardrobe for her, and she was once again happy to let him have his run. The dress itself was slightly asymmetrical, with the front being shorter than the back, with lace adorning the trim. Buttons ran down the front of the dress with the same lace adorning the off-the-shoulder neckline, covering her breast. She exits the nursery, turning off the butterfly chandelier.

"Miss Nathalie!" Nathalie smiles as Duusu energetically flies around her. Even with the Peacock miraculous fixed, Nathalie was glad that Duusu hadn't lost his bubbly personality.

"Hello, Duusu," Duusu gently sits on top of her belly. Duusu was probably more excited about the baby than anyone. He built a nest in her and Gabriel's bed since Nathalie was refusing to do so, he made sure to stock up on all baby-related knowledge he could find, and he made it a point to be close to Nathalie's belly whenever he could.

"Hello! And hello to you, little Miss Esme," Duusu snuggles into her stomach causing Nathalie to laugh.

"Duusu, have you seen Gabriel?"

"Mister Gabriel is in the office," Nathalie sighed. Going downstairs was hard. She didn't want to, but she knew she needed to talk with Gabriel. "Miss Nathalie, you seem frustrated,"

"I just don't want to go down the stairs,"

"Mister Gabriel told you to rest,"

"Mister Gabriel is always telling me to rest, and let me tell you…"

"Nathalie," Nathalie immediately shut her mouth and turned towards her husband, who was coming up the stairs, and Dusuu quickly makes himself scarce. "I could feel your frustration," _God bless the bond._

"Yes," Nathalie waddles to their room to retrieve her tablet, and Gabriel against his better judgment follows, "I was going over the expense reports…"

"Nathalie, I told you to rest," Gabriel comes up behind her, plucking the tablet from her hand.

"Work is restful," Nathalie pouts up at him, "Gabriel, I am going stir crazy up here. I have nothing to do, and I have no reason to be on bed rest other than your need to control everything going on in this household,"

"Nathalie," she hears the Alpha tone, but honestly, she's pregnant and frustrated and past the point of giving a damn.

"I'm pregnant and moody and hungry and horny," Nathalie takes back her tablet and puts it back on the desk, "and honestly if you aren't going to help with any of…"

"Hands on the desk, Nathalie," Nathalie feels a blush creep up her cheek. She hadn't meant to tell him about that last problem, but none the less she obeys, "legs apart,"

"Yes, Sir," Nathalie can feel the familiar wetness pooling in her lower region as she waits for his next move.

"Do you know how lovely look right now?" She can feel Gabriel brush her long hair out of the way, pushing the waves to one side, so he could see his mark on her neck.

"No, sir," He begins collecting the fabric of the dress, pushing it up, so she is laid bare to him. She had long forgone wearing any sort of underwear. After nearly two dozen ripped pairs, she didn't see the point anymore. Gabriel's thumb caresses her slit and she bites her lip to suppress her moan.

"You look beautiful, and you're already so wet for me, my peahen," Nathalie might not be able to see the smirk on Gabriel's face, but she knows it's there. Ever since she had been taking off all her suppressors and put on proper medication for Omegas, she found herself in this state constantly with Gabriel. "My beautiful wife, so perfect," Gabriel steps closer, his hand caressing her bare hip and his clothed erection bumping gently on her core, "heavy with my child, ready and willing to be taken by her Alpha,"

"Always, Sir," Nathalie can feel the wetness leaking down her thighs. She hadn't been kidding when she said she was horny. Normally, Gabriel would have relieved her before leaving the bed, but an early morning call and meeting had pulled him out of bed before she even woke. The pressure had only been building since she had woken.

"Except," She whines as he steps away slightly, she can feel his heat, but his touch is gone, "apparently I'm not going to help with any of that,"

"Gabriel," It's a plea. A call for relief.

"Yes, Nathalie,"

"Please," She looks over her shoulder, her eyes filled with longing and need, "I need you. Please, don't deny me,"

"Go to the bed," Nathalie breathed a sigh of relief, though she would have gladly been taken right there, the comforts of her nest were more preferable even though she would never admit it. After burrowing into the blankets, Nathalie resumed her position. "You know why I want you up here and not working, ma chérie?"

"Because you want to control every aspect of my day," the comment earns her a swift slap on the ass. Nathalie yelps in surprise and buries her face as deep in the blankets as she can.

"Don't get smart with me, Nathalie," She hears Gabriel undo his belt and zipper, "I can feel you resisting the urge to nest,"

"Sir, it's just…"

"Your excuses are pointless to use against me, my love," Nathalie nearly screams as he enters her aching cunt. She might not be able to go into heat while pregnant, but she'll be damned if she didn't constantly want to be bedded by her husband. "Because I can feel every," His words punctuated by his thrusts, "little emotion you have. Every little thought. Every desire,"

"Gabriel," Nathalie's moan is muffled by the blankets, but it causes the man above her to smirk.

"Like I know that you want me to do this," Gabriel's hand reaches around and starts rubbing circles into her clit, sending her even closer to her peak.

"Yes, fuck," Nathalie turns herself so she's looking at Gabriel over her shoulder, biting into her lip as she watches his body move even though it's hidden by his clothes, she knows what's underneath. The sight alone sends Gabriel into a frenzied pace. They both knew they weren't going to last much longer.

"Do you want to cum for me, my little peahen?"

"Yes! Gabriel, please," the snapping of his hips causing the room to not only filled with their moans and cries but also the familiar sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Cum for me, Nathalie, show me how much you appreciate my help with your issue,"

"Fuck!" Nathalie's breathing hitches as she feels herself go over the edge, and soon after she feels herself fill with a warm liquid, signaling to her that Gabriel had reached his end, too. As he righted the two of them, cleaning both of them off and adjusting clothes, Nathalie burrowed deeper into the blankets. Remaking the nest that they had destroyed, but as soon as she realizes what she was doing she drops everything in horror. Nathalie tries to bolt up, make a break for her tablet, but her husband's calm hand stops her.

"Nathalie, it's okay," Nathalie lowers herself so she's sitting on the edge of the bed. Her blue eyes welling up with tears for some unknown reason.

"No, I should be working. You need me to…"

"I need you to do what you need to do," Gabriel bends down so that he is kneeling in front of her, taking her hands into his. "I can feel your body aching to nest and I know that your resisting which is causing all your hormones to be even more out of control,"

"I don't need to nest, I need to work,"

"Why are you so afraid of nesting? Is it because you don't know…"

"I'm not ready, Gabriel," Nathalie's face hangs in shame, tears slowly trickling down her face, wetting the fabric of her lap. Gabriel watches as her hands grip the fabric, showing the outward expression of her inner turmoil. He loops his finger under her chin, bringing her tear-filled eyes to meet his.

"What do you mean?"

"This is all happened so fast," Nathalie's hands immediately start rubbing her belly, "and I'm not ready. I don't know if I can be a good mom or what to do, and I…"

"Nathalie," his soft words stop her train of thought. Gabriel brings his hand to her cheek, wiping away her tears, "I know you're going to be an amazing mother,"

"How?" A hiccup echoes through the room as Nathalie tries to stop crying, "how could you possibly know that?"

"Because you already are," Gabriel watches as Nathalie's face morphs into confusion, "Adrien didn't turn into the amazing young man that he is on his own. Between me always working and Emilie being away for films, you helped raise Adrien to be the person he is today,"

"But you and Emilie…"

"Didn't do it on our own. We were very lucky to have an amazing woman who stepped up and did things that were not included in her job description because she does what needs to be done,"

"It helped that I loved him," Nathalie looks at Gabriel almost bashfully, playing with his hands. Gabriel lets out a chuckle, pressing a kiss into her hairline.

"And we love you. Now, nest away, my sweet Omega,"

"I love you, Gabriel," Nathalie tenderly captures his lips with hers.

"I love you, too, Nathalie," the train of tender kisses leaves smiles on their faces, "whenever you need me,"

"I need you now," through the bond and the Miraculous, Gabriel feels the flood of desire from his wife.

"But we just…"

"Your child," Nathalie's mouth trails down his neck, nipping at the sensitive spot behind his ear, "has everything go awry." Gabriel lets out a moan that causes his wife to giggle.

"Lay down." Nathalie obliges while Gabriel dives into the spot between her legs.

* * *

Gabriel looks down at the tiny bundle of pink in his arms. This was his daughter. His little Esme. He bounces her around the hospital suite, he looks behind him to see his wife and son curled up and sleeping together on her bed. Adrien's homework lies forgotten on the tray. A tiny sound startles him, and he turns back to see Esme waking up.

"Well, hello, ma petite," Gabriel looks down at his daughter's big blue eyes and tuff of black hair. _She_ _'s going to take after her mother, too_.

"Mister Agreste…" Gabriel turns to see a nurse trying to quietly sneak into the room without waking the other two occupants.

"Yes?"

"Your daughter's results." Both Nathalie and Gabriel hoped that Esme would be a Beta just so she didn't have to go through all the pomp and circumstance of finding a mate. They both knew it was unlikely considering the bond between the two of them.

"Thank you." Gabriel watches the nurse leave and quickly flips open the folder to see Omega written at the top. "Well, little one, guess fate has other plans for you. But don't worry, your mother and I will make sure you know exactly what is going to happen. You can grow up and be whatever you want to be, my dove, no restrictions are ever going to be put on you. However, you are not going to take the route your mother took. You are going to have a perfectly normal life as an Omega,"

"My route led me to you though," Gabriel looks back at his wife, her head resting on top of Adrien's blonde hair. He slowly starts to approach them, settling into the opposite side of the sleeping boy.

"Doesn't mean it was healthiest," Nathalie smiles, her free hand caressing the baby's chubby cheeks.

"We'll let her decide her own path," the couple's eyes find their way to each other's, "I assume the test results came back,"

"Omega,"

"I figured," Nathalie's eyes flicker down to the little bundle in her husband's arms, "she's perfect."

"Like her mother." Nathalie cuddles close with her family surrounding her. Just think, none of this would have happened if Gabriel had made more adept villains.

**Author's Note:**

> I am who I am! I will not apologize for it. Well, if you got all the way here. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review. Tell me what you think.
> 
> If you are at all curious about the clothes I described, here are the links!
> 
> Wedding dress: https://womenfashionprom.blogspot.com/2020/01/seraphine-maternity-bridal-to-consider.html
> 
> Maternity Dress: https://www.instagram.com/p/BiO5G4QHptp/
> 
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
